villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is a major antagonist in DreamWorks Dragons. He is the teenage chief of the Berserkers, serving as a supporting antagonist in Riders of Berk, the main antagonist of Defenders of Berk and the main, later tertiary antagonist of Race to the Edge. He is voiced by David Faustino. Riders of Berk The Hairy Hooligan tribe are expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeble. But then, when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Dagur, Oswald the Agreeable's son, has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and is now given the new title — Dagur the Deranged. He came to Berk to renew the peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. He spent most of the time insulting his father, and looking for dragons to kill. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch bursts into the Great Hall, he led the Berserkers in catching them. Barf and Belch were brought to the arena so that Dagur and Stoick could kill them. Dagur was stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders via hand signals. Dagur was forced to flee, but told Gobber to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk Dagur return in Defenders of Berk, this time as the main antagonist. In The Night and the Fury, the Dragon Riders were on Dragon Island on a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur was also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encountered, and especially the Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces' and Dagur even referred to Hiccup as his 'brother.' Though the Dragon Riders tried their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup was forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless' plasma flames. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup and his dragon, stating that he was going to finish them himself. During the episodes View To A Skrill Part 1 and Part 2, Dagur and his Beserkers fight Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, seemingly killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and Toothless. In the 12th episode "The Flight Stuff", He has now fully gained control over the outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that one day, his forces will be strong enough to attack berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the beserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it truly is, but they think that it is nothing important and leave the island. Later Traider Yohan has returned from Outcast island and imforms Stoick that he overheard the berserkers talking about a new weapon, Stoick then tells Hiccup about this and he assumes that this weapon is what he and the other riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders arrive on Outcast island they discover that this new weapon is just a large catapult that fires nets that capture both Gustav and Fankhook and Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attemps to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions his own methods to why his plans never seem to work, Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution attemps, Dagur agrees and pulls out his sword while Savage and his men cowardly move back. Dagur makes another apperance in the 17th episode "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes." This time, Dagur uses strategy in his attack by tricking Traider Yohan into bringing a load of scrap metal to put on the market on Berk, but he didn't know that the scrap pile was actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings, throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths have stolen all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving berk vulnerable to an attack. Dagur launches a fleet of his ships to Berk intending to destroy berk (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragons riders have learned that they can control the smokebreaths and ruins Dagur's plans again by having the smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together, the smokebreaths do so, and the ships fall apart, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, you will kiss this boot and floats away. Dagur returns in Cast Out Part I with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) tries to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervenes, leading to the first ever war between Berk and the Berserkers in the series. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they ran out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures a denfenseless Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. In Cast Out Part II, he has Savage deliver a message to Berk, Stoick for Toothless. When Toothless and Hiccup are captured, he decides to keep the dragon and make him the new symbol of the Beserkers, which would involve a lot of changes. He thought of renaming Toothless "Deathkiller," as his name didn't make any sense to him. When Alvin and Mildew release the Whispering Deaths, which causes the Outcast Arena to collapes, Dagur, his men and Toothless fall in. He tries to get on the dragon's back, but is quickly thrown off. Dagur then captures the mother Whispering Death, and when the Screaming Death shows up, Dagur threatens to kill her baby unless Hiccup gives him Toothless. Thankfully, Snotlout shows up and frees the Whispering Death. After the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths leave in peace, an angry Dagur tries to kill both Hiccup and Snotlout with his axe in revenge for foiling his plans. Fortunately, Alvin arrives to the rescue by punching out Dagur before grabbing him, hoping to get revenge on him for his betrayal. Realizing that he is now in big trouble, Dagur cowardly yells out for Hiccup to no avail. It is unknown what happened to Dagur afterwards, though it may seem that he would be subjected to a severe punishment by Alvin, who reclaims his control back in Outcast Island. Trivia *He looks superficially like the Norse god Loki. *It is speculated that he killed his father when he says, "Put down the axe, Dagur!" *In "The Night and the Fury" he says he has a sister (which is later revealed to be Heather). *His name means "day" in Norse. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vikings Category:Teenage Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Poachers Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac